


table 14

by grossgirl



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Age Difference, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Daddy Kink, F/F, F/M, Female Reiner Braun, Genderbending, Older!Eren, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Sugar Daddy AU, Underage Drinking, mild cat calling
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-07
Updated: 2021-03-10
Packaged: 2021-03-13 19:53:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,605
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29906229
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/grossgirl/pseuds/grossgirl
Summary: Reiner could have went her entire life avoiding her ex-sugar daddy in her place of employment. But here we are, with Eren Yeager sitting at table 14...
Relationships: Krista Lenz | Historia Reiss/Ymir (mentioned), Reiner Braun/Eren Yeager
Comments: 14
Kudos: 72





	1. shitty tipping

**Author's Note:**

> fem!reiner is just sexy...ye know?? also i LOVE writing eren as a fucking prick so this is going to be fun. i have a basic story outline planned out but this is mostly just fun sugar daddy shenanigans and maybe eren trying to be a better person.
> 
> i made a twitter: @grossgirl98 if you want to chat and stuff
> 
> might look into getting a proofreader or something but im not sure

Reiner kicked the restaurants back door open, hearing the door hit harshly against the wood. Sticking her hands in her pocket, she pulled out a box of cigarettes. Working here sucked, being a waitress sucked and it was getting her to pick up her smoking habit again.

“You okay?”

Bertholdt had followed the grumpy girl out and gave her a somber look.

Reiner took a deep, long drag as she lit her cigarette before replying to Bertholdt, “$200 dollar service and they give me a $2 tip. Fucking assholes.”

As the blonde sighed through her nose, exhaling the smoke in her lungs, Bertholdt gave his coworker and pained smile, patting her on the shoulder. She shrugged, hearing the crate below her creek as her back thumped against the brick wall behind her.

“Porco’s probably gonna need a new roommate soon,” she said in a grim tone, “Not that he was exactly shy about letting me know.”

Her childhood friend gave her a small push, “Don’t be stupid. Porco would hardly leave you homeless.”

Reiner gave him a look, to which Bertholdt grimaced. Probably realising his assurances were not exactly true in any sense of the word. Porco would take gleeful action in throwing her out on the street like a dog, and would have done so previously if not for their rental lease.

“You think Mr. Shadis would give me a raise if I asked?” She mused as she brushed some fallen ash from the brown uniform she was in.

Bertholdt snorted, “Think he’d rather hire Annie again then give you a raise.”

She took another pull, “Ouch, your girlfriend punching customer vs. me getting minimum wage? Damn.”

“C’mon,” he shook her shoulder, “Hopefully things will look up. I’ll ask Annie if her place has any places open.”

Reiner smiled at her thoughtful friend, placing her hand on his, “Thanks Bertholdt, I appreciate it.”

“WHERE THE HELL IS BRAUN?!” she heard her bosses voice boom, proceeded by the shrieking of one of her coworkers, Connie.

Reiner swore, dropping the half smoked cigarette and stamping it out before following Bertholdt back into the Corps. As she sped walked through the kitchen to get out to the main floor, trying to her best avoid confrontation. Only to be stopped by the epitome of confrontation himself.

“And where the hell were you?” Mr. Shadis asked through grit teeth.

“S-Smoking area,” she stuttered in reply, flickering her eyelashes and trying to seem as innocent as possible.

“I don’t pay you to go out smoking all day Braun!” his voice began to rise, “DO YOUR GODDAMN JOB.”

“Y-Yes sir!”

The blonde immediately ran past him, hastily pulling her notepad out from her apron. She pushed through the double doors out of the kitchen and onto the dining area. She scanned the room, her eyes meeting Jean’s beside the cash register next to kitchen entryway. She quickly glided over to him.

The blonde leaned on the counter, “Anymore low tipping customers for me?”

“Reiner,” Jean hissed as he finished up with a family, the mother of which gave her a dirty look as she hustled her children out the doors, “It’s a wonder you get tipped in the first place.”

“Hey!”

Jean snickered, before nodding towards a table, “14 hasn’t been served yet. Seems loaded. Think the pricks wearing he’s wearing a Rolex.”

“A prick with a  Rolex ? You flirting with me, Kirchstein? Cause you’re really not my type,” she stepped back and gave him wink, to which the ashe blonde gave her his middle finger.

She laughed as she turned away, putting on her evidently fake customer service face and walking towards the table. The diner was a brunette, as far as she could see and had his hair partially tied back. He was built, wearing a deep blue business suit, and Reiner thinks she can make out the silver Rolex on his wrist. It’s always the watches with men.

Before Reiner even looked at him, she was already saying her line and pulling out her pen, “Welcome to the Corps Diner. My name is Reiner and I’ll be you’re server today. Can I get you something to drink?”

_Keep it quick and easy. No waffling._

“Well this is a nice surprise.”

The blondes blood went cold immediately and Reiner’s entire body shivered. Her eyes snapped to the lightly tanned brunette sitting at the table. Looking as though he hadn’t aged a day.

“E-Eren,” she stammered out, meeting the gaze of those sea green irises.

He gave her that dumb, stupidly attractive smirk, putting his chin in his palm, “Reiner, it’s good to see you again.”

And with that, she spun on her heel and ran back to Jean before the brunette to get a word in. Her coworker was almost gaping as she basically ran away from her customer, her face red and flush. She shoved passed the customers in line, and her hand slapped the counter.

“Excuse me?!” the lady in next to her yelled incredulously, but she ignored her.

“Please tell me Marco’s in,” Reiner all but begged.

Jean’s eyebrows furrowed, before whispering harshly, “What the fuck are you doing?”

“Is Marco in?” she repeated, even more sternly.

“No...uh,” she noticed the pink on his cheeks, “He called in sick, hurt his back.”

Reiner paused. Usually she’d try make a jab at Jean, but instead went with, “Jesus, what did you do to the poor mans ass?”

The woman at the register let out a gasp, and stomped out the door, much to her coworkers dismay. After trying to yell for the customer to return, Jeanglared at his coworker before going back to the cash register.

“Can you serve 14?”

Jean snorted, “And get written up by Shadis, you wish.”

Reiner clicked her tongue, putting her middle finger up as she walked back to the table. She felt herself tense up as she met Eren’s eyes again, and she could almost feel him leering at her. He was smiling at her, still holding his menu. His stare didn’t last too long, seemingly deciding to scan the menu.

“Good to know I still have an effect on you,” he mused.

“Can I take your order?” she asked forcefully, completely dodging his comment.

He laughed, “Not even an acknowledgement?”

She pursed her lips, “Only thing your getting is your food, Eren. So stop being difficult and just order.”

Eren gave a dramatic sigh before going back to his menu. And waited. Reiner tapped her notebook impatiently as she watched his eyes look back a forth between her and the menu. After a few moments he asked, “How’s the salmon here?”

_Finally_ she thought, “Salmons fresh in every morning. Comes from the harbour nearby.”

He nodded, and continued to look at the menu. She felt her blood boil as the corners of his mouth moved upward, trying to hold back a laugh. After another minute, Reiner coughed to get his attention.

Eren looked up innocently, “I’m sorry, am I bothering you?”

Reiner chewed at her inner lip, putting her hand on her hip, “You just trying to keep me here?”

“Well,” he placed the menu down and leaned onto the table, “I have to take my time before you go and run off again?”

“Don’t-!” she snarled until she caught the eye of Shadis, who was giving her a death stare from the kitchen window, “Don’t do that.”

And there was that attractively condescending smirk, “Don’t do what?”

“Act like you’re the fucking victim,” she said through grit teeth, “Like you didn’t fucking chase me out with your psycho possessive act.”

The playful look on his fave immediately dropped. He stopped smirking at her, mouth going flat and was now just giving her a dead eyed stare. Her body went rigid at that glazed over expression he gave when he was really, truly angry. The blonde hated the uneasiness she felt when given that stare. Always feeling small.

Like she was nothing.

He looked away from her and flipped the menu up to her face rudely, finally saying, “I’ll have the honey glazed salmon with the grilled asparagus, and a black coffee.”

Reiner didn’t even want to comment on the fact that you don’t drink coffee with a salmon dish. Instead she snatched the menu out of his hand and quickly headed towards the kitchen to put his order in.

“The fuck is up with you?” Jean asked as she leaned against the counter, trying to calm her breathing, “Bit old to be your ex?”

She gave a bitter laugh, “You’d think that, wouldn’t?”

The mans eyes widened, “Wait, what? Really?!”

Her eyes snapped to his, and he immigrated tried backpedaling, “S-Sorry, it’s just he look like he’s at least 40.”

“He’s only 37.”

“Only?”

Reiner cringed, biting at her thumb. Why the fuck did she say that?

“Just-!” she put her hand up to stop his impending amount of questions, “Don’t tell Bertholdt that he’s her, please? And keep it from Annie too, while you’re at it.”

“Fine,” he he rubbed a hand over the stubble on his chin, “But you have to tell me who he is.”

Reiner rolled her eyes, “Ah yes, give you more information. That’s sure to fucking help.”

“Fine, I’ll just let Bertholdt know some handsome, green-eyed stranger has just walked in and riled yo-“

“W-wait!” Reiner interrupted him, grabbing his arm before he could tattle to her friend. Jean yelped when she yanked him back into place firmly, causing him to stumble. Her eyes darted around the place, checking for customers and Bertholdt, before starting.

“R-Remember after graduation I kinda went off the deep end?” she asked in a shakey tone, “And I basically just disappeared for like, 6 months.”

Jean whistled, rubbing the back of his neck, “Could hardly forget. Annie and Bertholdt were fucking devastated.”

She winced, “Don’t remind me.”

Jean just shrugged, nodding towards Eren who was now reading a newspaper, “What’s it got to do with him?”

“Jean, he’s the one I was with,” she explained in a dull voice, like it was obvious, “And he’s the reason ended up on a flight from Shanghai, off my head.”

“You went to China?” Jean almost yelled, his mouth ajar.

When she saw Eren’s head lift slightly, obviously hearing Jean, the blonde slapped the back of his, “Not the fucking point, asshole.”

Jean yelped in pain at the smack, hand coming up to sooth the back of his head. Reiner was still glaring at the back of Eren’s head, arms crossed over her chest. The man frowned, “Damn, the man took you to Shanghai and you’re still mad at him? Must have did something real shit.”

She went to speak, to explain, but she bit her tongue. She’d already said enough and Reiner didn’t want tell Jean more than he needed to know. Her attention was the brought to her table number being called out. With a sigh, she went to get the order but her coworker stopped her.

“I got it,” he said, “Seems like you already got enough of the guy.”

Reiner blinked, before giving him a saft smile, “Thanks.”

-

_“Ahn, fuck-! Feels so good-!“ she moaned as her fingers clawed at his back, red lines left in wake of her nails. Her noises were loud, definitely being heard in the rooms around her as the headboard smacked against dark wall. The man thrusting into her spread legs groaned into her bruised and bitten neck, gripping her thighs harshly._

_“Such a tight, little pussy,” murmured into her ear, cause Reiner to shiver as he nibbled at it, “Already begging for another load.”_

_She nodded her head, mind completely numb nothing but the feel of his fat cock drilling into her wet and sloppy cunt. She had her ankles hooked around his waist, using her thighs as leverage to keep him as deep as possible. Her toes curled as his thumb ground into her clit, getting her to tighten up. She could feel the pressure in her belly about to burst._

_“Mmh, gonna milk my cock, baby?” the brunette growled while grinding into her core, “Want Daddy to knock up this perfect little pussy?”_

_“Y-Yes!” she moaned, hands reaching up to grip at his hair, “P-please fill me up daddy. Need you’re cum-!”_

_He grunted at her hair pulling, his heavy pace beginning to stutter, “Fuck, I’m cumming-! So fucking perfect Reiner!”_

_Her eyes rolled back as he gave one final thrust and she felt him fill her insides, her pussy gushing as she came along with him. Her wet, warm walls got coated in his white, hot semen. They milked his cock until his balls ached and throbbed against her core._

_“Such a good girl,” he breathed heavily into her ear, his body completely engulfing her in sweaty warmth, “Always so good for me Reiner, want to make you all mine.”_

_Her name coming from his mouth always made her weak._

_“Reiner.”_

_“Reiner.”_

-

“Reiner!” a hand waved in front of her eyes, “You okay?”

Reiner blinked, shaking herself out of her daydream to see Jean trying to get her attention. It took her a second to process her thoughts before flushing and giving her hot cheeks a couple if light slaps. Jean raised an eyebrow at the sudden slapping.

“S-sorry,” she finally got out, “Lost in thought...”

“Right...well, he’s gone,” Jean’s thumb pointed to behind him, towards table 14.

The seat where Eren was sitting was, in fact, empty. Only having a cleared plate of food and half a cup of coffee. She didn’t even see him leave the restaurant.

_Huh_.

Why was she disappointed?

“You’re friend is a shit tipper by the way,” he commented, pulling her out her thoughts again, before handing her an envelope, “But he asked me to give you this. Figured you could dump it if you didn’t want it.”

Reiner stared at the thick, brown envelope that was now in her hand. This weight. The shape. She recognised them both and let out a barrage of swears before tearing open the top of it, “He did fucking not-!”

“Holy shit,” she heard Jean breath out, eyes staring at the contents of the envelope.

And there, sitting in the envelope, was thick wad of hundred dollar bills. Along with a notecard at the front. As Jean continued to gape at the large amount of money, she pulled out the card.

_See you next week_


	2. the lights of queens i

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> tip from reiner - do not go to new york if you’re shit with maps

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thank u guys so much for the comments and the kudos! its been so fun to read your responses. personally i think this chapter is a lot better cause i took a few days to look over and change stuff lol
> 
> im gonna try update at least once a week, but im currently in a sort of “i must update NOW” mindset atm so for at least a little while there might be some fast updates. 
> 
> im applying to colleges atm so this has been a nice break from them. once thats done however, im gonna get a proper schedule for updates done. 
> 
> follow me on twitter [@grossgirl98] for snk retweets and stuff. also planning to do some little chapter sketches which i’ll get done asap

_New York, July, 11:45pm_

Reiner was tired.

Her head was pounding from the migraine she started getting. Her ears rang due to the sheer amount of traffic that she had passed. The blonde could feel the ache in her legs and knees from the absurd length of walking she’d done, her boots rubbing raw on the back of her heel. She was absolutely going to have blisters tomorrow.

Of course she’d had to go get lost in the middle of New York, at nearly fucking midnight with a dead phone. Her plan to go look around went to the wayside when she’d left time square and couldn’t find her way back. At first she didn’t mind, thinking it’d be a cool adventure and she’d eventually find her way back.

Then about 4 hours went by and she’d gotten the wrong train twice, falling asleep on one of them. So she was screwed. Her heart was pounding as she stared at map, pulling at the sleeve of her jacket. How the fuck did Reiner end up in Queens? Something she’ll never know, apparently cause she couldn’t read the map to save her life. Too many damn street names.

Reiner started making peace with the fact that she was probably gonna have to sleep on a bench or something. Maybe thislone tourist act was a mistake. Bertholdt and Annie probably would have been able to get back to the hotel. Plus, it wouldn’t have been as terrifying to be out alone, in the dark, in New York with Bertholdt’s towering figure and Annie’s resting bitch face.

“Must get some of that.”

“Want to gimme a smile, darling.”

“Gonna come partying with us?”

“Nice tits.”

They were a few comments among many that came directed at her from the men she walked by as she walked around the city, trying to find any semblance of where she was. The last one wasn’t even trying to hide its creepiness. And as the night went on, the more creepy comments would come.

“Shouldn’t be out here alone, baby,” she heard a voice behind her as she continued to stare at the map, along with a couple other foot steps, “Need some help there?”

As soon as she felt the hand on her ass, Reiner shrieked, whipping around to clock the guy in his nose. He stumbled back, holding his nose and groaning in pain as blood spurted out of his nose. The two friends beside him stared in shock as their apparent leader profusely bled. Reiner grit her teeth and made pained noise, shaking her hand out to try to somehow soothe the pain in her knuckles.

“Fuckin’ bitch,” the man gurgled out through the blood, and with that Reiner went sprinting down the road as fast as she could.

Bless her cheerleading practices for a boost in stamina.

She could hear heavy boots chasing not too far behind her. There was no doubt the men were chasing her and she didn’t want to take the risk to look back and see.

She slid across the smooth pavement as she turned the corner, hopping over some garbage bags in the process as she ran down the alley away from her assailants.

“Fuck, fuck, FUCK!” she chanted over and over as she got to the other end of the alley, sliding again as she made another turn down the small street.

She didn’t have time to stop herself from slamming into a short, blonde woman stepping out of an expensive car, “OH FUCK.”

The two women tumbled over, Reiner falling on top of her and almost crushing her smaller frame. Reiner let out a pained groan as she pushed up onto her hands, wincing, to not suffocate the blonde. The woman was wearing a plain, light blew gown, along with a sheer white scarf across her elbows. Both of which were now covered in the paths dirt. There was a beat of silence as they stared at each other awkwardly before the car door on the other side flung open.

“HISTORIA!” another woman’s voice screamed out and before she could process the footsteps walking towards her, Reiner was grabbed by the hem of her coat and yanked off the victim of her poor stopping skills. She landed on her back with an ‘oof’, watching as a brunette, freckled woman in a dark pantsuit dramatically embrace the so called ‘Historia’.

Reiner pushed her self up from the ground on her elbows to stare at the two women. The freckled woman helped the other blonde up, turning to glare at Reiner in the process. She shrunk back slightly, looking away. Her heart was still pounding and mind was racing to the point that she didn’t even make the move to stand up. Her mind wandered, starting to think that the men behind her could still be there. Until there were a a few heeled footsteps, then a soft voice spoke, “Are you alright?”

Reiner blinked, now staring up at the woman she had just knocked over, who was holding out her hand to help her up. She took the hand, “Uh, yea, I think so. Thanks.”

She got off the ground with the hand as slight leverage. When she was back on her feet, she dusted off her ass and fixed her clothes. When she finished patting herself down, the older women waited for her to speak.

“Uh, sorry for running into you,” she ran a hand through her short hair, quite embarrassed and started rambling an explanation, “I’m kind of lost and these guys were being creepy and one of them tried to touch me and then I punched him and I think I broke his nose so I just started running as fast as I could and then I couldn’t stop when I ran into you.”

Reiner took a deep inhale as the blonde woman and her freckled partner continued to stare at her. Then the freckled brunette burst into laughter, slapping her hand over her forehead. Reiner flushed red.

“Ymir,” Historia gasped, slapping the girl playfully on the shoulder but also seemingly holding back a small smile.

“What’s your name kid?” Ymir asked, wiping a tear from her eye.

“R-Reiner,” she stammered out.

“Need a drink, Reiner?”

-

Reiner felt severely underdressed as she walked into the private club with Historia and Ymir. Her coat was taken by a worker with a moustache and she’s pretty sure he side eyed her as she threw her leather backpack over shoulder. Comparing her pink hawaiian shirt and jeans to Historia’s beautiful dress and Ymir’s sharp pantsuit was quite embarrassing. She stayed behind, quite, trying to hide herself as they filed in through a thin entrance.

The room they entered was a long hall with large, dark wooden columns. It was quite beautiful. The walls were covered in a deep red patterned wallpaper, the floor also made from the same dark brown wood as the columns. There were multiple tables scattered across the room covered in white linens and had spider lily bouquets in the centre, as well as multiple booths that were placed in the walls. It was dimply lit, the stage providing the most light. On the stage was a small band playing some casual tunes to match the overall vibe of the room.

Historia took her by the arm, as she had stopped moving to stare at the room and it’s nicely dressed occupants, and pulled her towards an empty booth. The people they walked by gave her judging stares and dirty looks, and she went red at what they were thinking. Some nineteen year old being dragged into their private area.

She sat next to Historia in the booth while Ymir clapped her hands together, “What would everyone like to drink?”

“Oh,” Reiner pulled off her bag and to ruffle through it for her cash that she probably shouldn’t be spending, but the brunette waved her hand.

“It’s an open bar,” she explained.

“Uh, okay...” Reiner paused for a second, before answering, “Just any cider.”

Ymir nodded before turning to Historia, pointing her closed hands towards her, “Vodka and cranberry.”

Historia nodded and Ymir wandered further down the room to the small built in bar at the end of it. There was a beat of awkward silence. She should probably thank her for taking her into...whatever this place was. She thinks it’s a private club. But it was also on some sketchy street so she wasn’t sure. Are private clubs generally in sketchy areas?

“What is this place?” she asked curiously.

Historia shrugged, “Private venue, I think. Not my usual choice but a friend of mine invited me.”

Reiner nodded, staying quite for a moment until the conversation continued by Historia asking, “So, what brings you to New York?”

“That obvious I’m not from here,” she smiled sheepishly, scratching her head.

Historia laughed, “Well, since I have yet to meet a New York resident that didn’t immediately know they were in Queens, I’d say it’s pretty obvious you’re new to the area.”

Reiner gave a breathy laugh, “Uh, I just graduated and wanted to travel around for a while.”

“Graduated?” Ymir echoed as she placed pint glass of the requested cider in front of Reiner. She grinned gleefully, taking the glass from the coaster to drink it. Ymir sat next to Historia and asked, “What college did you graduate from?”

Reiner choked on her drink, resisting the reflex to spit it out over the two women. The two looked to each other than back at her as she coughed up her lungs, wiping her mouth on her shirt collar. A truly, very classy move on her part.

Did they think she was in college? Right. She was still nineteen and if this was a normal bar or club that was checking IDs she would probably been turned down on the spot. Probably should have thought twice about leaving her fake ID at her hotel.

“Uh,” she started stuttering, “University of Delaware!”

She cringed at her delivery of that obvious lie. She remembered when she was looking at possible scholarship programs, Delaware notably had a cheerleading scholarship. Not that Reiner had actual plans to attend, just wanted to get Bertholdt off her back.

“Oh, what did you major in?”

Were they trying to interrogate her? Reiner’s gave a fake, knowing smile as her mind was on overdrive, wrack mind her brain to try and remember what she had read on the college website, “Oh, uh, Sports Management.”

“Yea...you do look a bit burly,” Ymir drawled as she took a sip from the glass of red wine she had.

“Hey!” Reiner yelped, “I’m not burly! It’s just a bit muscle.”

The three women broke out into laughter as they continued drinking. They started chatting away and Reiner began to learn small pieces of information about them. Such as their current relationship as lovers, and some snippets about a current family feud between Historia and her apparently piece of shit father. Ymir seemed a bit more like a mystery though, eyes always trailing back to her significant. Which Reiner couldn’t blame her on, as the blue eyed woman was very beautiful.

It was nice. Better than running around the city all night to find a dumpster to sleep next to. The cider she was drinking was absolutely delicious and she was probably drinking it a little to fast. But with the nice company, she didn’t really notice. Enjoying the buzz she was slowly getting.

“I’m going to fucking kill him Historia!” she heard a male voice shout. There was a sudden warmth on her other side and hand slammed a glass of some sort of spirits mix on the table. Her eyes trailed up to a messy haired, brunette man with the prettiest sea green eyes she had ever seen and a very irritated look on his face.

He was about her height, she may have been an inch taller though. His skin was a dark beige tone and had quite a built body. He was wearing an slightly unbuttoned white shirt with it’s sleeves rolled up to show his tanned for arms and some dark dress pants.

Basically...he was kinda hot.

Historia giggled, rolling her eyes, “What’s Zeke doing this time?”

“Trying another tactic to sell the company,” he muttered into the drink before taking a sip.

Ymir casually out her arm around Historia’s shoulder, leaning forward, “Isn’t he always doing that, Eren?”

“Fuck off, Ymir,” Eren basically growled out. Reiner, not wanting to interrupt what seemed like a serious conversation, picked her glass again to take another drink of her cider.

As Eren and Ymir began a name calling battle, that involved lovely insults such as  freckled faced bitch and  ass eater,  Historia whispered into her ear, “This is Eren. The friend I mentioned? You might recognise him from the papers, he’s the CEO of Yeager Pharmaceuticals.”

Reiner nodded as she took few gulps of her drink, now even more nervous then before. She’d heard of Yeager Pharmaceuticals before, remembering articles she’d read online about their major strides in cancer research and providing aid in 3rd world countries in treating medical ailments. And now she was sitting next him, looking at her.

“Who’s the girl?” Eren asked, and her eyes were now gazing into his. Wow, they really were beautiful. The tan really brought out the flecks of yellow in them.

“Her names Reiner,” Ymir answered before Reiner could herself, “She got lost and somehow ended up in Queens. Knocked Historia over after she punched some creep in the nose.”

Eren held back a laugh, looking away and snickering to himself before feeling a hard kick on his shin from Historia, “Ow!”

Reiner let out and awkward laugh, smiling into her drink, “That’s what the guy said when I broke his nose.”

She finished her glass of cider, excusing herself as she slid by Eren to head towards the bar. Her gaze met the brunettes again as she backed out of the booth and headed toward the bar. She kept her eyes to it, not wanting to awkwardly stare at the other guests. When she got to the bar, the blonde politely asked for another of her drink and turned to relax against the counter.

Only to make eye contact with Eren as he stared at her from across the room.

Reiner gave a slightly tipsy smile, until she realised how awkward that was and turned away completely to stare at the bartender pouring her drink. She squeezed her eyelids shut, swearing to herself. Why did she do that?

“Cider?” the bartender pushed the freshly filled glass towards her.

“Thank you,” she murmured and grabbed the glass quickly from the counter.

“Rum and coke please,” Reiner jumped at the voice next to her, almost spilling her drink on her shirt.

Eren looked to her as he turned leaned an elbow on the bar. He gave her a playful smirk. Reiner smiled pretty awkwardly again at him. Then he asked, “So how old  are you?”

Her smile dropped,face blanching as she began stumbling over her words. How the fuck did he know? “I-I’m twenty-three!”

The man tilted his head back with a laugh, obviously catching out her lie, “C’mon you didn’t even try there!”

She pouted, glaring at the brunette and setting down her drink on the bar. He raised and eyebrow at her, continuing to give a infuriating but slightly attractive smirk.

Reiner crossed her arms, “Guessing you want me to leave?”

Eren waved a hand, picking up the drink the bartender had just finished preparing for him, “Nah, you’re hardly twelve or anything and I don’t give a shit if you get pissed drunk with a bunch 30 year olds.”

Reiner stared at him for a moment, letting her arms relax again to her sides. She was relieved she wasn’t going to get kicked out back onto the streets at 1am, now with quite a lot of alcohol in her system and possible creeps with broken noses out looking for her. Eren continued to stare at her from the corner of his eye.

“I’m 19,” she answered honestly, scratching at her chin.

“Is that so? As in  _I am going to be 19 in a couple months but I’m basically 19_ or  _I am actually 19_ ?” he asked in an amused tone, bringing his drink to his lips. Very pretty, pink lips, Reiner observed.

“Actually 19,” she grumbled into her glass.

Eren chuckled, “Surprised Historia didn’t ask, her and Ymir usually do. Though, she is a sucker for cute girls with big boobs.”

Part of Reiner’s drink snorted out her nose, and she noticed people staring at her as she had yet another drink related coughing fit. Always ending up drawing attention to herself. Then she turned to to gape at the brunette, all pink in the face, “M-me? But they’re-!”

Eren was grinning at her mischievously, much to her annoyance, “Quite open when it comes to big boobs, you’ll find.”

She stared at him wide eyed, but then grit her teeth, “You’re such a liar.”

He just shrugged, still smiling at her embarrassed face but stayed silent. She continued her drinking quietly, debating in her head weather she wanted to go back to Historia and Ymir. They were having a good time an everything...but if it was all a ruse just to have some sort of threesome...she wasn’t sure she was up for that.

“You good?” Eren asked, actually sounding a bit concerned for her as she stared at the floor.

“Uh...yea...” she gave a small, fake laugh, “Just was having a fun time with them, didn’t know they just wanted to fuck.”

“Not into girls?”

Reiner shrugged, seeming indifferent to the question, “It’s not that, just don’t want to be tricked into a drunken threesome.”

Eren chuckled, putting a hand on her shoulder to comfort her, “Nah, they’re enjoying your company just fine. Historia isn’t like that and it looked as though you were all having a laugh.”

“How would you know that?” she said self-deprecatingly, obviously not believe his comforting words. She wasn’t, however, ready for the hot whisper that would send shivers over her body.

“You’re quite noticeable when you enter a room, Reiner.”

His hand slid of her shoulder and down her arm slowly when he moved away from her. She stumbled as the brunette walked off, giving her a small wink over his shoulder as he headed back to the table with the two other women. Reiner was absolutely floored.

Was Eren flirting? With her?

After the initial shock at the idea of a huge CEO was trying put the moves on her, Reiner felt herself start to feel very warm. Her stomach tightened with that butterflies feeling at the idea of the man watching her throughout the night, and only looking at her. Her breath caught in her throat as she watched his eyes flick between a new conversation he was having with Historia, and her standing awkwardly at the bar. Her. In her stupid pink, hawaiian shirt and sneakers.

And so, she downed her drink.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> kudos and comments are always loved! follow my twitter @grossgirl98 for future chapter art and my ramblings

**Author's Note:**

> would love some feedback! also, again, please follow me @grossgirl98 on twitter
> 
> still sobbing over chap 189


End file.
